Love for an Angel
by Nunchi
Summary: TP & GB, AU. An encounter and a surprise stay at the royal palace, Trunks and Pan develops feelings for one another. The only problem is that there are some people in the way... Old story uploaded and unedited.
1. Chapter 1

Love for an Angel

By: Nunchi

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Dragonball. If you see any characters that doesn't belong in Dragonball or any other anime, I own them.

Trunks: 23

Pan: 19

Goten: 23

Bra: 18

A/N: Uploading an old story that I wrote when I was known as LilSweetCeres. Due to issues with people stealing my story, I didn't bother to upload it again for about four years until I was sure that the webmasters of the sites where the thief posted my story had deleted it upon my request. Story's unedited and remains the same as it was when I had written it.

x-x-x-x

Love for an Angel

x-x-x-x

Prince Trunks sat in his room upset. He had just met all the princesses near his kingdom and none of them were what he was looking for. Most of them were so self-conceded while the others were mad boring. With a sigh, Prince Trunks decided to sneak out of the palace and take a walk in town. Quickly, he grabs a bag of gold and strapped it securely around his waist. Then, he grabbed a black cloak from his closet and fastens it securely.

Quickly, he made his way down the halls of the palace and into the garden. There, he climbed the tall oak tree and jumped over the wall to the other side. With a sly grin, he pulled the hood over his head and headed toward town.

As Trunks walk down the streets of Vegestial, he was beginning to enjoy watching what the peasants are doing. He watched as a few young kids run pass him playing tag, and smiled. He had used to be that happy. So carefree. But… it had all changed when his mother died when he was ten. Trunks frowned at the thought.

Suddenly, he bumped into someone. "Ow!" the person cried. Looking down, Trunks saw an amazing beauty on the ground rubbing her butt.

"Ow… That hurts. Can you at least watch where you're going?"

Quickly, Trunks extended his hand and helped the girl up. The girl was around 18 or 19. Her silky shoulder-length hair cascaded down her back smoothly. She was wearing a plain blue dress with a light blue sash around her waist and an emerald cloak with a medium size pendant that attaches it. But it was her ebony eyes that caught his attention. They sparkled like no other and there is so much emotion in them. He could just get lost into those eyes.

"I… I'm sorry miss. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?" The girl looked up at him and frowned.

"I'm alright." She paused for a moment. "You look like Prince Trunks…"

Trunks had the famous anime sweatdrop as she looked at him. Suddenly, she spotted the silver chain of the royal pendant. "What's that?" Quickly, she took it out and examined it closely.

"Hey!" Trunks cried.

She gasped in shock as she took at step back. Quickly, Trunks tucked the pendant back in and looked at the girl. She stared at him with wide eyes and quickly began to kneel. With fear in his eyes, Trunks quickly, grab the girl's shoulder and hissed.

"Don't do that… This is the public and there are no guards." The girl stared at him, confused. What was he talking about? She looked around her. Surely, there are no guards around and some people were staring at them. She blushed slightly and stepped back, making Trunks let go of her.

"What's your name?" Trunks asked. Pan looked at him slowly.

"My name's Pan. Son Pan."

Trunks smiled. "Pan… I like that name. It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Well, Pan. I'll see you around. I need to get back. Ja!" Pan blushed furiously as she watched Trunks walked away. He called her beautiful! The prince called her beautiful! Blushing madly, Pan walked back home.

x-x-x-x

Trunks sat in his room deep in thought. His mind kept on wandering back to that girl that he met in town. What was her name again? Ah yes… Pan. It was a beautiful name indeed.

"Pan… Son Pan…" Trunks said quietly. As he thought of her, something clicked in his mind. Without a second thought, he left his room. Quickly, Trunks walked down the long corridors and stopped in front of the door of the royal messenger. With a deep breath, Trunks knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a short, middle-age man. The messenger took one look at Trunks and kneeled. "Don't kneel, Raphael. I need you to do something quickly. Do you know the Son family?"

Raphael smiled. "Of course I do, your majesty. They are one of the most likable families around. Why do you ask, Prince Trunks?"

Trunks just grinned. "Do you know the one called Son Pan?"

Raphael nod. "Yes."

"I need you to go to the Son's house and order them to get Pan. She'll be staying here. Tell them that it is important and that they shouldn't worry. If they ask for the reason why, tell them that the royal family planned to pick one girl from town to have them stay in the palace. Pan will be fine in safe hands. Only one person can come along if they feel that she needs protection. When she is here with or with out a relative, bring her to the room across from mine and for her relative, he or she can stay in the room next to Pan's. Oh yeah. Bring a carriage with you."

Raphael nod. He wondered what the Prince wanted with a peasant, but quickly dismissed the idea. As the prince walked away, Raphael quickly set to work.

x-x-At the Son's House-x-x

"PAN!!! Come back here with my diary!" Goten cried as he chased Pan around the house. Pan just giggled as she flipped through the pages while she ran.

"Dear Diary,

I've just met the most beautiful girl of my life! She had long flowing blue hair and amazing blue eyes. I met her when I was walking down the streets. She just bumped into me. She was wearing a red cloak though. But I wish I could see her again.

Goten"

"I'm gonna kill you, Pan!" Goten snarled. Gohan and Videl just stared in amusement as Pan read the diary. Chi Chi though… was upset.

"They are messing up the place." She complained.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Pan paused and Goten took the chance to tackle her to the ground. Avoiding the two on the floor, Gohan opened the door. There stood the messenger of the royal family.

"Excuse me, but is Son Pan home?"

Gohan nod. "Yes. Why is that?"

The messenger cleared his throat. "One of the royal family members want her to live in the palace from now on. You don't have to worry. She'll be in safe hands."

Gohan frowned. "What is going on? I'm not going to give my only daughter away. What is the catch?"

The messenger frowned. "I'm sorry sir, but there is no catch. The royal family plans to have a girl from town to stay in the palace. Your daughter happens to be the lucky one."

Pan quickly walked over to Gohan. "Can I? Please father?"

Gohan sighed. "Are you sure, dear? I'll sent Goten with you."

The messenger nodded. "He can come if he wishes."

Gohan nod. "Yes. Thank you."

Pan smiled. "Thank you, father!" In an instant, she was gone to pack her things. Goten nod toward Gohan's direction and headed to his room to pack.

The messenger sighed in relief. He had done his job. "Son Gohan? You may visit your daughter and your brother whenever you wish. The royal family surely won't mind."

Gohan nod. "Thank you."

Soon, they were in the carriage with their belongings. Gohan, Videl, and Chi Chi stood on the porch and smiled sadly. Pan looked out the window and waved as they began to leave. "I'll come back to visit you!" she shouted.

When they were out of site, sighed. "So… What's your name? And which one of the royal family sent you here?" she asked the messenger.

The messenger glanced at her. "Raphael. And the answer to the other question is none of your concern. You'll find out soon."

When they reached the palace, Goten helped Pan out of the carriage and a few servants carried their bags.

"I'll escort you to your rooms. Please follow me."

They entered the palace easily. As they walked down the corridors, Pan gaped at the portraits, the lace, and silk.

"Greetings, Princess Bra." Raphael said suddenly.

Goten looked up to see an amazing beauty in front of them. Something about her made something click in his mind. Her long blue hair and blue eyes reminded him of someone, but he can't remember. The princess eyed Goten suspiciously. "You there. The male. What is your name?"

"G-Goten. Son Goten."

The princess nod. "Haven't I seen you before? You seem strangely familiar."

"Same to you, my princess."

Without a word, the princess walked the opposite direction that they are going. As they continued to walk, Goten kept on think about her. Why does she look so familiar?

Just then, Trunks appeared. "Raphael. You have succeeded."

Raphael quickly kneeled. "Yes, your majesty."

Trunks just sighed. "You can leave now, Raphael. I'll escort them to their rooms."

Raphael got up quickly and nod. "As you wish, my prince."

Raphael left rather quickly, but Trunks was glad. He turned to face the two, but his eyes wandered to Pan. She was still a beauty in his eyes. He felt himself drowning in her ebony eyes, but snapped out if it quickly.

"Hello Pan. Nice to see you again. And who is this that's with you, may I ask."

Pan shrugged. "He's my uncle, Goten. Except that he's only four years older."

Goten stared at Pan with a clueless. "Is there a problem being four years older? I don't see any problem… Just because I'm 23, doesn't mean that there's a problem about it."

Pan just frowned. "You're always clueless."

Trunks had to restrain himself from laughing. "So… Shall I show you your rooms?"

Pan nodded. "Please."

Trunks led them to their rooms in a short amount of time. "Pan? This shall be your room and Goten shall be staying in the room next to yours. Mine is just right across from yours. If you need any help, feel free to come over and ask."

Slowly, Pan opened the door to her room. She gasped softly. The room was beautiful! There was silk everywhere. The bed was a canopy bed with baby blue silk over it. There was a custom-made full-length mirror next to a white table with accessories on it near the bed. There was a large closet next to the table. A fireplace was across from the bed with a desk near the fireplace, but not near enough to catch on fire. An eloquent cream-colored carpet covered the cold floor.

This is going to be her room. Her room from now on. And this palace… will now be her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Love for an Angel

By: Nunchi

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the characters of Dragonball, but I hope you enjoy my story!

x-x-x-x

Love for an Angel: Chapter 2

x-x-x-x

x-x-The next day-x-x

Pan woke up slowly. She had just gotten the best sleep in her entire life. Right now, she just didn't want to get out of bed. She just wanted to keep on sleeping. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Shit… Who could it be in this time of day…?" Pan mumbled. She was not one bit happy. Another knock could be heard. "I'm coming all ready. Hold up."

Quickly, Pan slipped out of bed to walked over to her door. When she opened it, she found Trunks standing there wearing his royal outfit. "Hello, m' lady. Have a nice rest?"

Pan frowned. "I was… until you knocked on the door. I'm still sleepy. Can I go back to bed?"

Trunks' eyes widened. "Oh. I'm sorry to disturb you. But… it's noon…"

All of a sudden, Pan was wide-awake. "It's noon? Oh my gosh. I better go change. Umm… Can you wait for a second? It's won't take long."

Gently, Pan closed the door and rushed to her closet. Picking out a red dress and matching shoes, she got dress quickly. In a record time, she separated her hair in the middle and braided them. It came out nicely, despite her rush.

"I'm ready! You can come in!" Pan cried.

Slowly Trunks entered the room. "Are you comfortable here?"

Pan nod, smiling. "Yes. Where shall we go?"

x-x-A year later-x-x

It has been a year already and Pan had learned who everyone is. She had become close friends with Trunks and best friends with Bra while Goten became Trunks' best friend and had started to become friends with Bra. The King and Queen didn't mind them staying at the palace and had eventually learned to trust them.

Her parents had visited every now and then. They were glad that Pan was happy and that no one had hurt her. But now, they visit less often as usual, since Pan's grandfather, Goku died.

It was December 24th and everyone was getting ready for the Christmas Ball that Queen Bulma is holding that night.

x-x-In Bra's room-x-x

"This will look absolutely great on you!" Bra squealed. In her hands, she held a pure white dress with a cropped top along with matching heels. "Put it on. The ball will be starting in two hours and we need to get ready. Now where is that red dress…?"

As Bra searched her wardrobe, Pan quickly dressed into the dress and the heels. The dress fell down to her ankles and the heels made her feel a bit taller.

"Finally!" Bra cried as she pulled out a long red dress.

"I'm going to head to my room." Pan said. Bra just nod as she dove into her wardrobe for matching heels.

Picking up her clothing from Bra's bed, Pan left the room and headed toward her room, which was down the hall from Bra's.

"Hello, m' lady. Where is a pretty girl like you, going?"

Pan turned around startled. "Darius! Oh my god… You… You scared me."

The knight just grinned. "I'll see you around, m' lady."

Pan nod in reply. Quickly, without hesitation, she went to her room.

x-x-In the Ball Room-x-x

"Pan!"

Pan turned around to see Trunks walking to her. With a smile, Pan quickly walked over to Trunks. "Hey Trunks. Or should I say… _Prince Trunks_?"

Trunks chuckled. "Well m' lady. Can you do me a favor?"

Pan looked at him curiously. "And what's that, my prince?"

Trunks extended his hand and grinned. "May I have this dance?"

Pan placed her hand on his, smiling. "Why not?"

The music began as Trunks and Pan started dancing. Many people looked on at them in awe. Soon, everyone began to dance.

"Pan… Do you know how beautiful you are right now?" Trunks whispered into Pan's ear.

Pan blushed furiously. "Stop kidding around Trunks."

Trunks just grinned as he nibbles on her earlobe. "Who said that I was kidding?"

Pan just turned redder than before.

By the end of the night, everyone began to leave after congratulating the Queen and the King for the magnificent ball. Trunks quickly grab Pan's hand and smile. "C'mon. Goten and Bra are waiting for us."

They left the room before the last of the guests left. Quickly, Trunks drag Pan through the corridors and stopped in front of his room. With graceful movements, Trunks opened the door and bowed. "After you, m' lady."

Pan smiled softly and walked in. There was Bra with her head on Goten's lap (not that way, you perverts!). They were staring at each other affectionately ad Goten played with Bra's hair. With a huge grin, Pan cleared her throat.

Instantly they looked up and blushed furiously. "I-I… umm… Hey Pan…" Goten stammered.

"So are you two a couple?"

Bra turned redder. "Umm… Yes… Look Pan. If you feel uncomfortable about th-"

Pan shook her head. "No. I'm glad that you two are together. You guys are cute together! Congratulations!"

Goten grinned crookedly. "Thank you, Pan. For being supportive."

"Hey guys. It's midnight."

Pan whirled around to face Trunks. "Really?"

Trunks smiled. "Merry Christmas."

Suddenly, Bra jumped up and hugged everyone. "Merry Christmas! I got every one of you a gift. C'mon. Let's open them!"

Pan smiled. "Let me get my gifts."

Goten nod. "Yeah. I need to get the gifts from my room too."

Bra grinned. "Oh yeah. Me too."

Everyone went to their rooms to get the gifts. Trunks sat down on his bed patiently waiting. Taking out the gifts from his closet, he smiled softly as he thought of the reactions that the others will have. Especially Pan.

"We're back!" Bra cried as she, Pan, and Goten entered the room.

As they all sat down on the floor, they sorted out the gifts. "This one is for Goten, this is for Pan, and this is for Trunks." Bra said.

Finally, they were settled.

"Bra. You should go first." Trunks said. Bra pouted. "Fine. Now the first gift is from Trunks." Quickly, she ripped the wrapping paper.

"And to think that I spent my time to wrap the gifts. Only to get the wrapping paper ripped into little pieces…" Trunks complained teasingly.

Finally, Bra revealed a long velvet red dress with some gold here and there.

"Thank you Trunks! This was what I wanted for a long time!" Quickly, she opened the gift from Pan. It was a whole set of make-up. "Pan! It's wonderful! Thank you!" Finally, she opened the gift from Goten. It was a golden, heart-shaped locket. Opening it, there was an engraving on it along with a small portrait of her.

Bra looked up at Goten lovingly. "Thank you Goten. It's beautiful. It's the best present I ever gotten."

Pan sighed as the two couples stared into each other's eyes. "Goten. Open your presents."

Snapping out of it, Goten just opened all his gifts at once. From Pan, he got a book on creatures all over the world. From Trunks, he got gold coins.

"I don't know what to buy you, so instead I'll give you some gold to buy something you want." Trunks said.

Goten nod in understanding and looked at what Bra gave him. It was a dark blue mantle. "I umm… made that by myself. Do you like it?"

Goten stared at Bra in awe. "Bra… This is going to my favorite present ever. Thank you."

"I'm opening my presents now!" Trunks cried.

He opened the gifts quickly. He got the latest book from Bra, a writing set from Goten, and a gold pocket watch.

"It's the latest thing in Europe." Pan explained. "It lets you know the time easily."

Trunks grinned. "Cool."

At last, Pan opened her presents. She got a new dress from Bra, a few golden bracelets from Goten, and last but not least, she got a music box from Trunks. The music box has a beautiful, polished, dark brown surface with some gold here and there.

"It's… beautiful…"

Cautiously, Pan lifts the lid. A soft, but beautiful music began. Inside, there was a silver locket. Pan looked up to see Trunks smiling at her. Slowly, Pan opened the locket. There was a short engraving inside. Quickly, Pan read it.

"Tru… Trunks… I… I don't know what to say… T-Thank you…"

Trunks looked on at Pan's reaction sadly. 'If only… If only I have the courage to tell her…'

Slowly, Pan stood up. "Umm. It's getting late. I better go for bed. Good night everyone."

With quick movements, Pan picked up her gifts and walked out of the room.

x-x-In Pan's Room-x-x

Pan placed the dress into her closet and the golden bracelets in her jewelry box. All that's left are the music box and the locket from Trunks. With care, Pan places the music box down on the table stand. Then, she opened the locket and read the message again.

'To my dearest Pan,

You're everything to

me. You conquered my

heart and my soul. I don't

know how I'll have to the

courage to say this, but…

Aishiteru.

Trunks'

Pan sighed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Placing the locket in her jewelry box, Pan went to answer the door. Instead of anyone she expected to be, there stood Darius. The royal knight.

"Hello m' lady. I have a gift for you."

x-x-x-x

A/N: Finally! I'm done! I'm so sorry that I didn't finish this sooner. I'm forced to go to summer school and I received tons of homework. It sucks. With all the homework, I didn't have time to write the rest of the story. Well. I gotta work on the other chapter. Later!


	3. Chapter 3

Love for an Angel

By: Nunchi

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Dragonball, but sadly I don't. But enjoy the story!

x-x-x-x

Love for an Angel: Chapter 3

x-x-x-x

Instantly, Darius walked into the room and shut the door.

"M' lady. As I said before… I have a gift for you."

Pan looked at him confused. "What is it?"

With swift movements, Darius grab her wrists with one hand and pinned her to the door. Pressing his body closer, he stared into Pan's eyes with lust. Pan's eyes widened in surprise.

"This is going to be the gift…" Darius whispered huskily. His face inched closer to hers. "I've longed for you, m' lady."

Finally, his lips met hers. He kissed her gently at first, but then rougher. Pan tried to shove him away, but he was stronger than her. It was useless to fight against him. Slowly, she felt his tongue outline her lips before it started pushing against her lips. Pan was scared. Scared of what he might do to her.

'_Please God. Please let someone rescue me._'

With little effort, Darius invaded her mouth. He caressed her tongue as his hands slide down her sides to rest on her waist. Pan kept on struggling. She can't let this happen!

"Pan…" Darius said between kisses. "You're so beautiful."

Pan wanted to scream. But she was too scared to. '_Trunks… Please… Help me._'

Picking her up, Darius carried her to her bed. Quickly, he discarded her clothing along with hers.

"Darius… Please… Let me go. Please don't do this to me."

Darius frown. "I always get what I wanted. And I want you."

Darius started to caress her body with his hands. Pan moaned softly against her will. She kept on struggling, but she was too weak now. Instantly, Darius prepared to position himself.

She gasped as she saw her door open. There stood Trunks looking at her in shock. Quietly, Pan pleaded with her eyes as tears formed. Trunks understood angrily and quickly walked up to Darius. His eyes flashed with raw anger. Quickly, he pulled Darius back and punched him in the face.

Darius fell off the bed in shock. Without hesitating, Trunks grabbed him from the shoulder and punched him in the stomach. Darius doubled over with pain. Rage was burning in Trunks. How dare he! With swift movements, Trunks began to beat Darius into pulp. Finally, Trunks uppercut him and Darius fell unconscious. Grabbing Darius' clothing, Trunks dumped them outside in the corridor and then dragged Darius out of the room. With a final movement, Trunks closed and locked the door.

"Pan… Are you okay?" Trunks asked as he headed toward her.

Pan burst into sobs. Quickly, Trunks walked over to her and sat down next to her. Pulling her onto his lap, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. "Shh… Pan… It's alright. He's not going to hurt you anymore. I won't let anyone harm you."

Pan snuggled into him as she clung onto his shirt still sobbing. She was scared. Trunks felt her pain. He hugged her tightly and lightly kissed her forehead.

"T-Trunks?" Pan said softly as she started to calm down.

Trunks looked down at her. "Yes Pan?"

Pan sighed softly as she drew the blankets over herself. "Can you… stay with me? Just for tonight?"

Trunks smiled warmly. "Just for you, my princess. Just for you."

"Arigatou… My prince…"

Letting out a small sigh, Pan fell asleep in his arms. Trunks looked on at Pan lovingly. He had meant every word he said. He _will_ protect her no matter what. Even if it causes his own life…

x-x-The next morning-x-x

Trunks and Pan woke up startled by a small scream. Trunks grinned slightly. So… someone found Darius. Pan looked at him confusingly when she noticed Trunks' slight grin. Finally, it dawned to her. Darius! Trunks had dragged him out into the corridors naked, along with his clothes.

"Bitch! Don't pull too hard."

Pan looked at Trunks in horror. Darius was going to have sex right in front of her room! Soon, Trunks and Pan started to moans coming through the door.

"Shit… You're good at this, aren't you, Teresa?" Darius moaned.

Pan's eyes widened in shock. Teresa… She's that… that… innocent 15-year-old girl that takes care for the children at the day care!

"T-Trunks… What are we going to do…?"

Trunks held Pan tightly. "I guess that we have to stay here until they are done," he whispered into her ear. Pan felt a shiver run down her spine. To have him this close…

"I better dress…" Pan said softly. She started to blush as she realized the state she was in.

Trunks blushed furiously and nod. "I'll be at the balcony if you need me."

Quickly, Trunks left the room to give Pan her privacy. She picked out a pure white dress with some gold colored in a few places. Putting it on quickly and also her under garments, Pan walked out to her balcony.

"What are you looking at?" Pan asked, as she leaned upon the balcony.

Trunks averted his gaze from the scene before him to look at Pan. She was breathtaking. With the white dress, she looked like an angel. An angel sent down from heaven to save him from his cold, lonely world.

Hesitatingly, Trunks place his arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him. Pan tensed a bit, but then relaxed in his arms. She felt so… happy like this. His warmth was comforting and soothing. She could stay like that forever.

"Pan… I really… love you. I meant what I said about protecting you. I'll protect you no matter what. Even if it causes me my life."

Pan was surprised with Trunk's sudden confession. But she was also sad. "Trunks… I… I know that I have feelings for you, but… I need some time."

Trunks nod, understanding. "Take your time, Pan. I'll wait. No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you. And you, only."

Pan blushed slightly. "Thank you… for understanding…"

Trunks smiled as he moved from her side to behind. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Pan and pulled her close. "But before… anything happens, I want to stay like this for a while."

Pan sighed as she leaned back against his chest. She knew that she loves him. With all her heart. But… this was going way too fast. That's why she asked for some time. But then… at least she'll have this moment with him.

x-x-Later-x-x

"Pan… Should we check to see if they are still there?"

Pan nod. Grabbing him hand, they walked back into her room. Unlocking the door, Pan slowly opened it. There was no sign of Darius and Teresa anywhere. Even Darius' clothing was gone. But what was left was a small puddle of clear liquid.

With a sigh of relief, Pan stepped out into the corridor. Trunks came out too.

"Well, I better go back to my room. I'll see you later."

Pan's eyes widened. "Trunks. Can I… umm… come with you? I'm scared that Darius… might show up again…"

Trunks smiled. "I understand. Come on in."

In Trunks' room, Pan went over to the columns of books near his fireplace. Picking out a book, she flopped down on Trunks' bed and started to read. Quickly, Trunks changed behind her and when he was done, he flopped down next to her.

"What are you reading?"

Pan looked up at him. "Dragons."

Closing the book, she rested her head on Trunks' pillow. His scent was there. The strong but yet light scent of Trunks.

Pan breathed in his scent. Trunks just watched Pan as she breathed in deeply. With a small smile, he moved closer to her and planted a kiss on her forehead. Then, he began to plant kisses on her nose, her eyelashes, her cheeks, and then, her mouth.

He started it as a gentle, caressing kiss. Pan responded. When they came up for all, Pan looked sad. "Trunks… I still need time…"

Trunks looked down sadly. "I understand. I'm sorry about that… I just couldn't control myself."

Pan sat up and drew her knees to her chest. "It's alright. Don't worry about it." She stood up quickly. "I'm going to go for a walk in the garden." With a small smile, Pan left the room.

x-x-Two months later-x-x

Pan sat quietly in her room. She had planned to tell Trunks that she's ready. After all this time, she decided that it was time. And she should tell him now.

Quickly, she went to his room and knocked on the door. Slowly it opened. Trunks stood there with a robe on looking at her. Before Pan was about to speak, a girl appeared behind Trunks.

"Trunks… Come back to bed."

Pan stared at Trunks in shock. Slowly, her gaze averted toward the girl. She was naked with a blanket wrapped around her. Quickly, her gaze returned to Trunks.

"You… you lied to me…" Pan whispered.

Trunks looked at her in disgust. "You expect me to wait forever? I needed to move on Pan. I'm not going to just waste my life just waiting for you."

Pan stifled a sob. No… This couldn't be happening… This isn't like the Trunks she knew. Angrily, she raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could.

"I've loved you Trunks. But after this… I don't think that I'll feel the same way about you again. You're not the Trunks that I know anymore. You're someone else. The Trunks I know isn't like this. He would love me and wait for me. I was going to tell you that I'm ready, Trunks. Ready for a relationship. You could've waited a bit longer. But instead you run off to sleep with another woman! I don't know you anymore, Trunks. I guess that I've never had knew you from the start."

Quickly, she ran off. Tears ran down her face and onto the ground as she ran. As the garden came into view, Pan ran faster. She ran as deep into the garden she could. She didn't want anyone to disturb her. Finally, she collapsed in front of a spring.

She stared at her reflection in the water. Her eyes were pink and puffy. Her nose was a bit pink too. But Pan didn't care. She leaned against a tree and cried her heart out. It was too painful. Her heart ached with pain as she thought about what had happened.

With shaky hands, Pan took of the locket that Trunks had given to her for Christmas. It was her most treasured gift, but… now Trunks had betrayed her.

'_How could he! He had said that he loved me. I was a fool. To believe everything he said. Even this locket. It's all a fake. Everything he said was false! And I believed him! … Can he see…? I truly love him. I would die for him. I had tried everything in my will to keep him happy. But he doesn't see it at all. He doesn't know that I'm trying real hard to please him. I AM a fool. I'm so stupid to actually believe him. I should've gave myself to Darius. But Trunks… I love him so much. Why can't he see that? Why can't he open his eyes and see what I've done for him? Everything I did was by my own free will, but he doesn't comprehend it at all. He was so different. He's changed. I don't even know him anymore. He was so harsh… and he meant what he said. He would be better off if I wasn't around. I guess… I'm nothing to him but a lowly being…_'

Slowly, she went near the spring. The pain was too much to bear. She wants it gone, but now… it seems that the only way to get rid of the pain was to commit suicide. Looking around her, she forced herself to smiled bitterly. At least she was going to die in a beautiful place.

With quick movements, Pan waddled into the water. Accidentally, Pan dropped the locket, but she didn't notice. It seemed that the spring was deeper than it seems. It was up to her elbows when she was way at the bottom. Slowly, she lowered her head, but not before saying, "Good bye Trunks. I love you always… Deep in my heart…"

Pan started to feel herself start to lose oxygen. Darkness was starting to envelope her. Dimly, she heard her name being called from the distance, but she didn't care. Nothing matters anymore. Nothing…

x-x-x-x

Trunks watched as Pan ran off. He felt a deep pain in his heart as he watched her leave. He knew that he was harsh to her. Quickly, he walked back into his room and put on his clothes.

"Trunks… What are you doing? Come back to bed with me…"

Trunks glared at her. "We didn't even do anything, Teresa. And for one thing. I want you OUT of my room! I have enough of you seducing me into doing something against Pan. Now OUT!"

Teresa glared back at him. "Fine I will. But you could've had me. That Pan is nothing compare to me." Grabbing her clothes, she put them on and left the room.

Once she left, Trunks locked his door and ran toward the direction Pan had ran. He tried to figure out where Pan would go, when it occurred to him. The garden! Of course! How was he so stupid?!

With renewed energy, Trunks ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He knew that Pan was around there somewhere and wouldn't want to be seen. As he ran, he ran deeper into the garden until he reached the spring. He stared in shock at the scene in front of his very own eyes.

There… There in the spring… was Pan. '_No…Pan…No… It can't be!_'

"PAN!"

Quickly, he ran to the spring and waddled in as fast as he could. When he reached her, He pulled her toward the shore and laid her down. She wasn't breathing. Panicking, Trunks did the only thing that came to mind. Without hesitation, he lowered his head to hers and started to breath air into her.

Raising his head, he saw her cough up water, but didn't wake up. "Pan… Please. Wake up. I need you Pan. You're everything to me. I know I was harsh, but I was angry at Teresa. She was ripping my clothing when I woke up. I know that you might not believe it, but I wanted to tell you that we didn't do anything at all. I know you can't hear me, but I love you, Pan. You're my angel. The angel that came down from heaven to rescue me from my cold, lonely world. But… I need you Pan. I really love you. I've waited for you. I can still wait. But please Pan… Please don't leave me. I love you too much. I don't think that I can live without you." Sadly, Trunks sighed. "I'm pouring my heart out to you, but you don't even know it. Please come back to me Pan. Please…"

x-x-In Pan's Room-x-x

The maid changed Pan's clothes as Trunks stood on the balcony. When the maid was done, he walked back in and the maid left.

"Trunks… How… How could you…?"

Trunks sat down on the bed near Pan. She was dreaming. He spotted tears falling down her cheeks. Lowering his head, he kissed her tears away. Finally, he kissed her on her lips. It was a deep and passionate kiss. Trunks felt Pan respond and he ended the kiss. There was Pan, wide-awake and smiling happily.

"I heard every word you said when you rescue me, Trunks. I love you too."

Suddenly, someone burst into the room.

x-x-x-x

A/N: Well this chapter was finished quicker than the second one. Thank goodness. I thought that I would never finish this chapter. Well, the next chapter might be pretty long. And it's also the ending. Just don't want to make this story real long. That'll really suck. Well, I hope you enjoyed the story!


	4. Chapter 4

Love for an Angel

By: Nunchi

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT.

x-x-x-x

Love for an Angel: Chapter 4

x-x-x-x

"Prince Trunks… Why did you leave me alone in your room? Don't you know how much I miss you?" Teresa cried as she burst into the room.

Trunks glared at Teresa angrily. "Why are you trying to separate us, Teresa? What did we do to deserve this?"

Teresa frowned as she put on an innocent face. "Prince Trunks. What are you talking about? You wanted to cheat on Pan here."

Trunks stood up in rage. "You bitch. How dare you make up these stupid stories. I've said it before, and I will say it again. I love Pan, and only Pan. Stop trying to take me away from her."

Pan stood up slowly. Walking over to Teresa, she said three words before she slapped Teresa's face. "I hate you."

Teresa looked at Pan in shock. How dare she! She clutches her stinging cheek as Pan began to walk away. '_She's not going to get away with that!_' Teresa thought. By now, Pan was almost back to Trunks. With an evil glare, Teresa ran toward Pan with a dagger that she had hid in her right boot.

Trunks' eyes widened when he saw the dagger. Right about, when Teresa was about to stab Pan, Trunks pushed Pan to the ground. Instead of stabbing Pan, Teresa stabbed Trunks in the stomach. Pan's eyes widened in horror. "Trunks!" Trunks grimaced in pain as he fell to the floor. Teresa dropped the dagger in horror and ran out of the room.

Quickly, Pan rushed over to Trunks. Tears formed in her eyes and began to roll down her face. "Trunks! Trunks! Please don't die! Don't die on me. I've loved you for so long. Why, Trunks? Why does this have to happen? After all this time, you now leave me. What can I do, Trunks? How can I live without you?"

Weakly, Trunks look up at Pan. "I love you, Pan. I will forever love you. I'll be waiting for you. Just as I promised. But… I'll be waiting for you… in heaven. Promise me, Pan. Promise that you'll survive this. Promise me that you'll live and get married to a good man. Pan… promise me that you'll remember me. Remember that I'll be waiting for you. Forever…"

"I promise, Trunks! I'll promise you everything! Just don't die on me, Trunks! I love you so much. Please… don't die on me…"

Trunks smiled weakly. "I can see the angels now, Pan. They are waiting for me. I have to go. Good bye…"

Pan shook her head. "No Trunks! Don't say good-bye! Don't leave me here alone! Please!"

Trunks just smiled. "I'll see you in heaven, Pan. I'll see you then…" With that final breath, Trunks closed his eyes and gave into the darkness as it surrounded him.

Pan's eyes widened. "Trunks… No! Trunks! Please… Please live! I can't live without you! Trunks…"

Slowly, Pan stood up, tears streaming down her face. "I promise you, Trunks. I'll do what you said. But I will always remember you… as my only true love. I'll… I'll see you again… someday… in heaven…"

Fin.

x-x-x-x

A/N: I know it's short and that it just have to be a sad ending, doesn't it? But, I'm a bit tired of all those happy endings and stuff. But. I guess that this turned out pretty good. Ja!


End file.
